


Been Hanging On To Nothing When Nothing Could Be Worse

by kycantina



Series: jeankasa month 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Mikasa chops off what was left of her bob with the kitchen scissors, quickly and cleanly, the picture of efficiency.
Series: jeankasa month 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Been Hanging On To Nothing When Nothing Could Be Worse

Mikasa chops off what was left of her bob with the kitchen scissors, quickly and cleanly, the picture of efficiency. Jean watches from the barrack's kitchen doorway, in between awe and heartache. She'd been growing it out since Eren left and had kept it that way, now that the titans were eliminated and home the Survey Corps had nothing to do but keep the peace. 

The black strands flutter into the kitchen sink, where the assembled it into a small, neat pile and tosses it in the trash. She doesn't waiver, doesn't hesitate in finishing the job, snipping pieces around her bangs where she sees fit using a broken piece of mirror.

Jean doesn't intervene, just watches her work. Once she's done, he approaches, slow and certain across the well worn plank floor. She stays looking at the scissors "Hey." He smiles gently, unsure whether to reach out or not. "I like it."

Mikasa smiles back at him, a little hesitantly. "I wasn't sure. Felt right, you know? Something’s bound to be coming, and I want to be ready when it does."

He nods. Even if Jean understood what was going on with her these days, he still wouldn't get it. Even if Jean had known any more about her than she would let on, he still wouldn't comprehend what drives people to cut off their hair with kitchen scissors. Maybe it's for the best that she left it a mystery. "How are you feeling?" Jean asks, for lack of a better question.

She shrugs. "I've been better." Both since he’s been gone and after. They’d both decided to stay along the coast and wait, there was nothing for it. Mikasa patrolled and Jean did the paperwork. It was a peaceful, if not separate coexistence. She’s bored by it, plain and simple, no way around it. He’ll take her out one of these days, they’ll do something more than make fun of Levi and having lunch with Armin. 

Jean nods again. “Hey, you’ve missed a spot in the back, want me to get it for you?”


End file.
